


Ocean blue eyes

by Nickie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Merman!Sanji, Merpeople, Pirates, Romance, Violence, Zoro is a pirate, but there are no straw hat pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickie/pseuds/Nickie
Summary: When his crewmates capture a merman, Zoro finds himself questioning his companions and falling for their newest catch.





	Ocean blue eyes

There’s been no wind for days now. The pirate ship is moving lazily with any waves that are strong enough to push it forward. Most of the men sit or lie down on the deck, either sleeping or chatting about everything and anything to kill the time. Some decide to fish out of boredom, some study the maps or the capacity of their wine racks. If they had a musician on board, it would have been much merrier, some pirates complain to their captain. The bearded man can only nod before going back to his spyglass.

There’s a sudden commotion on one side of the ship and Zoro opens one eye to glance that way with curiosity. Usually, he wouldn’t wake up unless their ship was sinking or under attack, but because nothing’s happened for the past week he is interested unexpectedly. His crew mates are pulling a fishnet out of the water with visible trouble, probably catching a big one, Zoro assumes in his head and is just about to close his eye and go back to sleep when more shouts arise. Finally curious enough to pull himself up, Zoro walks closer to the scene when the pirates throw the fishnet over the railing and onto the board. The fish is trashing inside, tangled in countless ropes and… hissing?

“Captain!” one of the man screams while trying to hold onto the fish’s tail but it smacks him in the face. There’s even more hissing and seething and in the blur of bodies and scales Zoro catches a sight of blue and gold and white. It’s not a fish.

“Captain, we caught a merman!”

At the sound of those words, even more pirates crowd themselves around the pile of fishnet and bodies. Soon, the ropes are gone somehow and many of them hold their breath. The merman’s teeth are bare and sharp as he’s launching himself at the men grasping him from all sides. His face is livid, brow furrowed in fury and blue eyes shining dangerously. In the midst of wrestling, he manages to pull his arm out and scratches a man closest to him across the cheek with his unusually sharp nails.

Zoro can only stare. He’s never seen anything like that in his whole life on board. He’s heard countless and countless stories about mermaids, sirens and other fish-like creatures, but those were merely tales. Now, when he sees the merman so alive in front of him, fighting for his freedom, he doesn’t know if he’s feeling excited or sick.

“Move!” comes the captain’s low baritone and Zoro steps to the side like his crew mates, letting his captain pass through. His steps are heavy and confident, carrying his big body straight to the fuming merman. “Dear lord...” he whispers under his breath at the sight. After a lot of struggle, the pirates are able to tie the merman to the ship’s mast. His fiery gaze meets everyone encircled around him and he’s breathing heavily after the fight.

“We’re rich...” a man on Zoro’s right mumbles, still in disbelief. The others soon pick it up and realize just how lucky they are to be able to catch a merman. They can sell him for thousands, no, _millions_. None of them dares to speak unless their captain makes a decision. Some are growing anxious with the bearded man’s silence, sometimes broken with a low hum signaling how deep in thought he is.

“Change the course to the closest island with an auction house” he bellows finally and all pirates shout joyfully, throwing their hats and bandanas in the air and indicating the start of celebration. Countless bottles of wine find their way to the main deck and pirates’ throats. There’s dancing and singing and none of them is complaining about lack of musician anymore. They continue that until late at night, some passed out from the alcohol but most of them still jumping around and chanting about their future wealth. Zoro stays away, never the type to frolic like the others. His eyes travel to the merman on the other side of the ship, his head hanging low. Carrying the wine bottle with himself, Zoro walks away from the merriment and steps closer to the mast the merman is tied to. The moonlight leaves a gentle gleam on top of his gold hair and the scales on his long tail sparkle like coins. Zoro crouches down in front of the other and takes another sip from his bottle. The merman’s breath is heavy and uneven, his lips parted like a fish out of water.

The sudden realisation is like a slap across the face to Zoro when he raises the merman’s face up. He’s swallowing air with difficulty, eyelids heavy and barely open. Zoro touches his shoulder and the merman doesn’t even flinch anymore, too tired to fight back. His skin is dry as a bone, so much that it’s flaking off when Zoro draws his hand away. It’s so obvious that Zoro’s embarrassed no one on their ship thought about it.

“Hey!” the pirate stands up and shouts towards the crowd on the other side. “Someone get this fish a tank! He’s dying!”

The singing ceases immediately and the ship’s deck trembles when a mass of people gets to work. The mere thought of losing this amount of money because of their idiocy quickly sobers them up. They find an old tank that used to serve as an aquarium months ago before they fill it up with water under the deck. Four of the pirates are doubtful when they are chosen to carry the merman down and into the tank, the memory of sharp nails and bare fangs still fresh in front of their eyes. Zoro volunteers after an eye-roll and holds the merman’s upper body. Just like before, the blond is too exhausted to struggle in the slightest and three other pirates soon join Zoro with a sigh of relief.

The merman’s thrown into the tank with a loud splash and dozens pairs of eyes watch carefully when he’s sinking lower and lower into it. The air is heavy with everyone’s uneasiness because the merman is not moving. The pirates wait still and to their relief the merman twitches and curls up his tail and takes a deep, greedy breath. The room gets filled with sighs and nervous laughter and one by one the pirates are pouring out and back onto the deck. Some are staying back just to look at the amazing creature for a while longer but they exit soon as well. The merman curls himself into a ball in the corner of the tank, trying to stay away from curious eyes. His gaze meets Zoro’s for a brief moment, deep blue eyes looking at him fixedly before he lowers his head and lets his body rest in the water. Zoro can’t tell if this stare was meant as a silent thank you or if the merman accused him of not letting him die instead of getting sold.

 

* * *

 

The next day captain divides duties between his pirates. There needs to be one of them under the deck, keeping guard for one day and night before getting switched. They also attach one of their cannonballs to the merman’s tail to ensure he won’t try anything in the future and flee the tank somehow. A few more pirates find to their cost just how strong the merman’s jaws are when they clench themselves on the skin.

It’s the fourth day since they found the sea creature when it’s Zoro’s turn to keep an eye on the merman. He walks down the stairs calmly before plopping down at the wall facing the tank. He’s heard from others that the merman mainly sleeps or paces around the aquarium nervously but that’s all. He’s never tried to talk to any of them and when they moved any close, he would hiss at them with fire in his eyes. Zoro isn’t the type to start conversations and he’s actually grateful if the stories turn out to be true and he can nap in peace. The guarding job is perfect for someone like him; a man of few words, enjoying his alone time with a bottle of wine, yet ready to unsheathe his sword when needed.

Zoro’s eyes are closed and he’s almost nodding off when he hears a knock. With a grunt, he sits up more properly against the wall and looks towards the trap door but the next knock doesn’t come from there. An eyebrow travels up his forehead when his eyes move to the tank. Sure enough, the merman is staying close to the glass, his fist raised against it. Zoro stares into the sea blue eyes that are looking back at him intensely.

“What? You need something? Food?” Zoro isn’t sure if the merman even understands what he’s talking about. He raises his hand up, moving it as if eating soup with a spoon, his mouth open with a silent ‘ahh’. The merman watches him in silence, taking in the meaning before he smiles amused. “Seriously, do you even understand what I’m saying?” Zoro slumps against the wall, annoyed scowl adorning his face. It’s silent again for a moment and Zoro thinks about going back to sleep before the merman swims even closer to the glass and Zoro.

“I’ve heard hundreds of languages on those waters. Of course I understand you”

Zoro’s sure he looks stupid with his mouth gaping and eyes wide. The merman is smirking now, swishing his tail back and forth to stay in one place. He’s keeping his balance with a hand against the tank’s wall and he is boring Zoro with his intense gaze. That’s not something the pirate expected and he sits up once more, just a bit closer to the merman. There are many questions ringing in his head as he finally realises that the merman’s just spoken to him but he only manages a silent ‘oh’ out of his mouth. The smirk on the blond’s face grows larger before he looks away and his tail twitches.

“You were the one who noticed, right?” comes the merman’s voice, hinting the time when Zoro found out he’s dying outside of water. Zoro collects himself finally and sits down more comfortably with one leg outstretched and the other bent at the knee, his elbow resting on top of it.

“Yeah” the pirate nods and actually chuckles when remembering it “A ship full of imbeciles. None realising a fish needs water”

The merman seems offended with the implication that he is simply a fish in the other man’s eyes but he lets it slip and keeps a straight face. His tail keeps jerking nervously, creating small bubbles with every motion.

“Thank you” the merman’s voice is definitely quieter this time and he’s avoiding the pirate’s eyes. Instead, he looks at the barrels and wooden boxes piled up across the room. The tank is small, like one of those boxes compared to the vast ocean but it’s filled with water and he can breathe here much easier. When his gaze moves back to the pirate in front of him, he realises that he’s been staring at him all this time, which leaves the merman a bit unsettled. But the man’s gaze is nothing dangerous or hungry like the others; he seems genuinely surprised.

“Do you have a name?” Zoro finally asks, nuzzling his cheek in the palm of his hand. The merman scoffs and shakes his tail like an annoyed animal. The man is very honest and straightforward, but also terse with his words.

“It’s Sanji” the merman answers and moves his face closer to the glass wall curiously, almost touching it with his nose. His eyes are shining in the dim light of the room. “You?”

“Zoro” the said man stands up and walks closer to the tank, to which Sanji pushes himself away from his current place. Zoro stops, uncomfortable that he’s just scared the other. “Sorry” he decides to stay on the spot but doesn’t move his gaze away from the merman who swam just a bit closer again. There is meat on the bottom of the tank, already flaky and soft from staying underwater for this long. Zoro’s brow furrows when he notices it. “Don’t like that?”

Sanji looks down in the direction Zoro’s pointing to. He makes a face, a mix of disgust and bashfulness. He swims away from the dissolving meat and turns back to Zoro, still wearing that perplexed expression on his face.

“I can’t really eat that” he explains finally and motions to the meat. Zoro gives him an affirmative nod and keeps listening because he’s sure Sanji has more to say. The merman tilts his head, surprised that the pirate actually wants to know what to feed him. They are going to sell him anyway so it shouldn’t matter what they give him to eat; famished, Sanji would probably eat anything in the end. “Do you think you have algae? Like your hair?” the merman actually lets out a chuckle, the green mess on top of pirate’s head definitely reminding him of seaweed.

“Huh?” Zoro’s both annoyed and amused at the same time. He thinks he can do something about the algae though. If there’s none on their ship, he can always take a dive. It doesn't matter that the merman is kept caged under the deck, Zoro’s not going to treat him any worse than his crew mates.

 

* * *

 

Time is passing slowly on the ship – the closest island with an auction house is weeks away from their current position and the lack of wind doesn’t make their cruise any easier. The excitement caused by the merman died down more and more with every day because Sanji mainly avoided pirates other than Zoro. The green-haired man didn’t tell anyone about his conversation with Sanji, since it could rise unnecessary suspicion or simple interest. And Zoro enjoys his life on the ship just the way it is – on his own, without needless attention of others. He’s a loner and his crew mates know this very well. So with time they get used to the fact that Zoro spends more and more time under the deck, taking over the shifts of other pirates. The only two things that Zoro needs are a bottle of wine and his trusty sword and as long as he can keep them, he’s content with some quiet away from the commotion on the deck.

“You come here fairly often” Sanji comments when munching on his seaweeds, sitting down closer and closer every time Zoro visits him. He’s grown familiar with the other man and he has a feeling he’s the only one on this ship who doesn’t care about how much he’s worth.

Zoro takes a chug from his bottle and puts it away with a sigh. “I like it quiet” is his simple answer and Sanji nods gently. He focuses back on his food and Zoro focuses on him. His skin is very pale, almost white but it’s understandable with the lack of sun in deep corners of the ocean. What could be called a human half morphs into a tail at his hips, green scales turning purple at a certain angle. It looks smoother than a fish', more defined and softer to the touch. There’s a pair of thin, almost translucent fins on either side of his tail, at about half of its length, and a similar but bigger one outspread at the end of it. Zoro wonders if it’s rough to the touch just like a fish’ fin because it doesn’t look like it.

“Zoro”

Sanji’s voice pulls Zoro out of his thoughts and the pirate focuses on the merman’s face again. His palm is pressed flat against the glass and his creased forehead indicates worry.

“Are we close to the auction house?” he asks, his voice small and scared. It’s completely different from the first day when they caught him; gone are the sharp teeth and frightening hisses. It looks like Sanji gave up his fight and accepted his fate. And Zoro doesn’t like that.

“I don’t know” Zoro answers honestly, his chest painful at the thought of selling the merman off, even if it gives them a fortune. He knew being a pirate meant stealing and killing for money, but this doesn’t feel right this time. Sanji had no means to protect himself. He had no crew, no weapons, he didn’t attack them. It only fuels the sick feeling in the pit of Zoro’s stomach.

“I see. Maybe… Maybe it won’t be that bad...” Sanji speaks silently, more like assuring himself than talking to Zoro. He wraps arms protectively around his tail, flinching at the sound of chains. He knows it will be bad. He’s heard countless stories from other merpeople about the horrors of others sold on the auctions. Most of them ended up on the cold surgery table, their bodies looking like a bloody mess after innumerable tests and surgeries. Those who were “lucky” were bought by wealthy pricks who kept them in aquariums for their own joy. They usually died, either because of improper care or simply out of longing for the ocean.

And Zoro too knows it won’t be good. The fact that his crew will be behind such a loathsome act sends his blood boiling in his veins. It’s unfair. He didn’t sign up for that when he became a pirate.

Zoro isn’t sure if it’s the guilt-ridden feeling deep inside his chest or he’s really starting to enjoy Sanji’s presence because he is under the deck every day and night. At first, they sit in silence and eat or sleep, but both of them are too curious about the other species and soon the questions begin. Sanji asks about human’s food and traditions, asks about the wine Zoro always keeps with himself, about maps and ships and cruises. His eyes are round and shiny, reminding Zoro of pearls, when he’s listening to the pirate’s short but specific explanations. Sanji tells Zoro about the beauty of the ocean, about the freedom he feels when swimming around with other merpeople or fish. The green-haired pirate realises that with every next story heard from the merman the longing feeling inside of him isn’t guilt. He longs for Sanji.

And the feeling seems to be mutual because one day Sanji sits right at the tank’s wall, his side pressed to it as he watches Zoro entering the room. The merman’s palm is on the glass and Zoro stops confused, before taking careful steps towards the tank. Usually Sanji would swim away or flinch and Zoro would step back but this time none of them is pulling out. One careful step after another the pirate reaches the tank and sits down in front of Sanji, eyes never leaving the man. Zoro looks at the palm pressed to the glass, weighing the pros and cons of his next move. There’s no turning back from here. It’s egoistic and stupid to let himself go like that, to let himself experience such ridiculous emotions on a pirate ship. He will be damned if anyone finds out but his hand moves up on its own. Sanji lets out a relieved gasp when their palms connect on both sides of the glass wall.

“Release me, Zoro” he whimpers in a small, shaky voice. Zoro’s heart squeezes inside his chest when he realises that Sanji’s eyes are welled up with tears that even the water can’t hide away from him. “Please, release me...”

“I can’t do that” Zoro speaks definitely and he’s sure Sanji will pull his hand away but he doesn’t move an inch. He knew Zoro would say that. “I can’t go against my captain’s orders” again, Sanji is not saying anything, because he knows the pirate can’t set him free. The only thing he can do is push his forehead against the glass, hoping that it would ease the pain as he lets himself wail openly in front of Zoro.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, guarding our merman again?”

Zoro turns around when he sees a small group of his crew mates following him on his way to the trapdoor leading under the deck. He finds their sudden interest unsettling but he keeps a straight face when taking a bite of his dish that he was about to enjoy with Sanji.

“Yeah”

“Mind if we join?” another man asks and Zoro’s eye twitches but he has to keep his cool. If anyone finds out he is fond of the merman, the consequences could be brutal both for him and Sanji. As long as he doesn’t let the others provoke him, they should be fine.

“Why’s that?” Zoro asks, not realising he is covering the door with his body protectively. His crew mates don’t seem to notice, only sharing secretive glances between each other. The green-haired man can’t stop anyone from entering the room; he’s not the only one entitled to see their merman.

“We just wanted to check how our fishy’s doing” the man’s smile is too wide and crooked but Zoro has to step away and let them in. He goes in first, sending Sanji a quick glance before subtly moving his head backwards towards the others following him under the deck. The merman gets the hint and swims to the far corner of his tank, eyes wide and careful. He understands he needs to act now as if it’s the first day all over again.

“I’ve never realised what a pretty tail you have!” one of the men laughs when walking to the tank briskly and pressing his nose against the glass. Sanji hisses at him and bares his fangs warningly, but it only pushes the man to laugh harder. “Look at him guys!”

The other pirates soon accompany the man’s laughter. Zoro observes the scene anxiously, his intuition screaming for him to push them out of the room. But he can’t, he can’t do anything else than watch with a heavy heart.

“I read a story once” another man speaks, moving to the aquarium too and tapping it with his finger to bring Sanji’s attention. Blue eyes turn to him sharply while Sanji tries to push himself even deeper into the corner. The sight of distress on the merman’s face feels like a choking hand around Zoro’s throat. “If you cut off a mermaid’s tail, she will grow legs”

A chill runs down Zoro’s back and his fingers suddenly become numb. Everyone in the room is laughing, everyone besides him and Sanji, who is cowering in the corner in a form of a terrified ball. A sudden rush of blood leaves Zoro momentarily deaf.

“What the fuck is this nonsense” Zoro’s voice is a deep growl and he saunters closer to his crew mates. He catches a glimpse of a glinting blade in the dim light and any traces of common sense vanish from Zoro in an instant. He throws himself onto the closest one, punching him in the face but there’s already three others who get a hold of the green-haired pirate and pull him backwards, away from the tank. Sanji flaps his tail helplessly when two other men climb up the tank to get the merman. Zoro’s throwing himself against the others but it’s difficult when there’s three of them and he’s blinded by fury.

“Leave him alone!” he finds himself screaming when the pirate he punched earlier pulls himself up from the ground and sends Zoro into a coughing fit with a blow to his stomach. Sanji looks between Zoro and the other pirates who are reaching out for him already. One of them holds him under his armpits and pulls his head out of the water, while the other fumbles with the chains around his tail. Sanji lets out a shriek, one that he thought would scare the men away but they seem to find it entertaining to see him so terrified. Soon his tail is closer to the surface and another man pulls himself to the upper part of the tank. Sanji’s face grows white when he sees the sharp knife in his hand. He wants to scream again but a palm over his mouth muffles any more sounds coming from him.

Sanji’s suppressed cry echoes around the room when the knife slashes down and cuts off half of the merman’s tail fin. He closes his eyes in pain, the stinging leaving him lightheaded and nauseous. The man holds the knife and Sanji’s fin up like a trophy and Zoro loses it when he sees literal red as his eyes land on the bloodied tank. He is on the other pirate in a second, kicks away the knife from his hand and punches him in a fury. He can’t see anything, can’t think straight and his own fists are covered in blood but he doesn’t care. Zoro feels sick. He can’t believe his crew mates could do something like that and he can’t believe he let them do that. The man under him stops moving soon and the others stand motionless too, afraid they could become Zoro’s next target.

“What the fuck is going on here?!”

A big hand lands on Zoro’s shoulder and pushes him away from the pulp that used to be his crew mate. The green-haired pirate’s breath is uneven, fists trembling for more and he throws a hard stare at the man who dared to push him away but it soon softens when his eyes meet the captain’s. The huge, bearded man takes a look around the place to understand the situation and his gaze stops on the merman who’s hugging his tail close protectively, water turning pink around him.

“We are going to sell him but who the fuck told you to torture him?!” the captain’s voice is loud and unforgivable and the pirates cower when they move closer to the one Zoro almost killed. The man doesn’t look at his captain and simply stares at his bloodied knuckles. “Zoro?”

The green-haired man raises his gaze and finally looks at Sanji. His heart is breaking at the horrible sight, blood continuously seeping from the wound on the tail. Sanji isn’t looking at him, he’s avoiding anyone’s eyes while embracing his tail with both arms.

“I tried to stop them” Zoro starts through gritted teeth “I will accept my punishment”

The captain is silent as he tries to grasp the situation entirely and when he does, he lets out a deep sigh. He orders the others to carry the man to the infirmary and when they’re at it, they should tell their doctor to come here and stitch up the merman’s tail. Zoro’s hands are still fisted tightly, to the point he can’t feel them from the lack of blood flow.

“I have a request” Zoro talks in a small voice when there’s only him and the captain left, Sanji too far away to hear anything. The captain hums and moves even closer to Zoro, who finally looks up at him, his gaze intense red like the drops of blood on his cheek. “Get those shackles off of him. Please”

 

* * *

 

Sanji doesn’t blame Zoro in the slightest but the man can’t forgive himself for what’s happened. There’s an awful stitched up scar in the place of half of Sanji’s tail fin and it brings the guilt up to the surface every time Zoro catches a glimpse of it. The captain agreed to his request and the merman could swim more freely in the tank with no heavy weight attached to him but at the same time he had to learn how to do it all over again with his tail wounded. Zoro becomes the only one to guard the merman and the captain decides it’s enough of a punishment for him after seeing his remorseful face that day.

At one point Sanji scoots closer to Zoro nearly napping at the wall of the tank. He speaks up about the whole incident for the first time and Zoro thinks he will try to talk him out of the whole guilt tripping but it’s different this time. He mentions the pirate who cut off his fin (and Zoro’s frown deepens instantly) and the silly gossip he brought up about the merperson growing legs after their tail gets cut off. Zoro nearly growls at the ridiculous story but Sanji stops him with a soft shake of his head. “He’s not fully wrong” the merman starts, looking down at his tail before focusing on Zoro again. “I won’t grow legs without a tail, that’s absurd. But I can turn my tail into legs when I turn a certain age”. Zoro’s jaw goes slack at the sudden news. “I need two more years to be able to do that” Sanji notes and studies his fingers, curling and uncurling them in the water. It gets quiet then when they both realise Sanji will probably be far away when it happens, if he will be lucky enough to even stay alive till then.

They pass by many islands but take no stops since the auction house is their priority. Sometimes one of the pirates knocks on the trap door and informs Zoro how close they are to their destination and the green-haired man answers with his usual indifference but inside he’s dying. He can’t stand the mere thought of Sanji being sold off to anyone.

It’s no different today when another pirate comes over to notify Zoro about their cruise and Zoro waves him away with an annoyed groan before shutting the door in the man’s face. He walks down the stairs and looks at Sanji, who shows him a little smile.

“How close?” he asks simply and Zoro grits his teeth angrily. It’s so unfair.

“A week” it sounds like a death sentence but Sanji accepts it with a soft nod, his smile faltering slightly.

“I see...”

It’s silent, the only thing that could be heard becoming Zoro’s ragged breath. The man can’t understand how Sanji can be this calm with the news. He’s been more careful around Zoro those days and the other man noticed that. He noticed the way Sanji looks at him with this unexplainable longing, how much his palm is pressing against the glass when Zoro puts his own up to it, as if he could break through and interlace their fingers. Sanji’s eyes became distant but sometimes they would flash with so much passion and emotion, just like now when they simply stare at each other in deafening silence.

Zoro’s sword falls down to the ground with a silent clink when the man drops it before crawling up the tank and throwing himself into the water. Sanji stares at him with big eyes but he’s not given a lot of time to process what’s happened because Zoro’s hands are holding him already and pulling close into a tight hug. The embrace is bittersweet, filled with fear and yearning mixed together. Sanji soon melts into Zoro’s arms and raises his own up to hold him back, able to understand everything that’s going through the man’s head with no words. They stay like that for a while, as long as Zoro’s lungs allow him to before he moves away and to the surface for a breath. He quickly submerges himself again anyway and gets greeted with Sanji’s flushed face and sheepish smile.

The pirate’s never kissed anyone underwater and it’s very strange at first but when he gets a grip and ignores the water surrounding him, he’s able to focus on the actual act. Sanji’s lips are cold but so inviting and there’s nothing soft about their kiss. It’s passionate and desperate and Zoro’s hands roam all over the merman’s back and shoulders, because he’s scared he could slip through his fingers and disappear. They kiss like it’s already the day Sanji has to go, pulling each other’s hair and locking fingers, unshed tears collecting in their closed eyes. The fear of losing Sanji is so overwhelming that Zoro needs air faster this time. He breaks the kiss but pulls Sanji up to the surface by the hand.

When Zoro’s breath gets more even and he looks towards the merman, he’s out of breath all over again. The blond man is staring at him intensely, half of his face still underwater as his sharp eyes twinkle in the dimly lit room. He’s so alluring, like the sirens in tales Zoro heard as a small boy. He doesn’t hesitate and lets himself fall into the trap like the sailors in those tales, lets himself be pulled into the abyss and kissed again, hands cupping his face so gently, the exact opposite of the heated liplock. Sanji’s tail curls around his body and pulls him even closer, trying to force their forms into one. And Zoro accepts it too while kissing the one he would risk everything for. Without words he tells Sanji that he will find a way to get them out of here and Sanji nods, afraid to let go. It’s the first time Zoro’s ready to go against his captain’s orders but it’s the first time also that he’s in love. And he chooses Sanji.

The next morning Sanji wakes up to the loud noises outside. He pulls himself up from the bottom of the tank and looks around the dark room but doesn’t see Zoro anywhere. His suspicion grows deeper when he feels a soft tremor going through the water. The voices outside are muffled since he’s underwater so he decides to swim to the surface and find out what’s going on. He lets himself adjust before focusing on the trap door and the silent voices turn into shouts and gunshots. Sanji’s tail curls up in alert and he places his fingers on the edge of the tank before he feels another tremble, this time shaking the whole aquarium heavily.

Sanji doesn’t have much time to think so he gets under the water once more and considers jumping out of the tank, now that he has no cannonball tied to his tail. Once he’s made up his mind and gotten ready to launch himself out, the whole ship tilts to the side and the tank slides across the ground. Sanji braces himself for an impact but the ship soon restores its balance.

Many thoughts race through Sanji’s mind. He believes a storm is raging outside, judging from the constant tipping and turning of the ship, but he still doesn’t understand why Zoro’s not here. He wonders for a brief second if maybe their kiss yesterday was a mistake to Zoro but he can’t dwell on that thought for too long because a sudden lurch throws the whole tank to the side. The thick glass doesn’t shutter from the impact but Sanji slides out with the water. Now that he’s outside, he realises the voices has grown much quieter and all he can hear are occasional thunders. A heavy feeling settles itself in the pit of his stomach when he pulls himself up the stairs on his arms, dragging his tail behind. The merman raises the trap door just a bit to see what’s going on and his eyes widen at the sight.

There are dozens of bodies lying around. There’s blood everywhere and the heavy feeling turns into dread when he meets lifeless eyes of one of the pirates. His attention turns to the side when he hears some commotion and he notices there’s another ship right next to theirs. They’ve been attacked. Sanji’s blood turns cold at the mere thought of the assailants finding him here. He looks around frantically but there’s no sight of peculiar green hair or huge mass of muscle that is the captain. He needs to be silent and quiet as a mouse when he shuffles himself out and across the deck. Soon he gets to the railing and looks down at the raging ocean, the dark blue hitting the ship angrily with every wave. Sanji’s body moves on its own when he lunges himself right into the fuming darkness.

The feeling of cold ocean water is so good after all the days spent caged up in the stuffy tank that no matter what Sanji lets himself enjoy it, if only for a few seconds. He reminds himself about the urgency of the moment though and starts looking around carefully, swimming closer to some bodies. Some pirates are missing an arm or a leg as they sink down into the bottom of the ocean and Sanji tries not to think about the horrific image when he keeps looking for Zoro. He’s growing anxious when he keeps pushing bodies and wooden parts away before one ray of light shines on top of green hair, bringing Sanji’s attention. He’s at the man’s side in a blink of an eye and pulls him out of the water before pushing him onto the flat part of floating wood.

“Zoro” his eyes scan the man’s body but he doesn’t see any fatal wounds. Sanji presses his ear to the man’s chest before starting to push on his chest quite messily. He has no idea how to help out a drowning human but acts on his instinct and keeps on pushing. “Come on...” Sanji’s eyes sting with the upcoming tears and the constant push-and-pulling from the waves turns him only more frustrated. The merman doesn’t stop though and keeps hitting the pirate’s chest repeatedly. He’s growing more and more exhausted with the uncomfortable position of him pushing from the side, still in the water, when suddenly Zoro starts coughing and sputtering water.

Sanji places his forehead on the man’s stomach, letting himself smile in relief as the tears escape his eyes. It’s a short moment that could drag into a forever but the shouts on the two ships are suddenly so loud and Sanji gets worried someone might have noticed him. He gets under the water and pulls the unconscious Zoro with himself on the surface, trying to fight the waves and making sure the pirate stays on top. It would take much longer for a ship or a boat but Sanji’s fast underwater and he finds an island after a few hours. He pulls Zoro to the shore and plops down next to him, catching his breath. The wind is strong here and Sanji assumes the storm will come here soon so he scoots closer to Zoro and pats his cheek gently.

“Hey” Sanji whispers and looks up at the island. He notices some houses and a port not so far away. It gives him a feeling of peace, because there are people who will take care of Zoro, but at the same time he shudders with a feeling of hurry, knowing he can’t stay here and risk getting noticed. “Zoro” he moves even closer to the pirate’s face and strokes his cheek, smiling sadly. He knows the man is alive, with his chest moving up and down regularly, and his eyelids twitching. The wind grows strong with the next few minutes and Sanji’s tail swishes anxiously in the water when the sky gets darker. Luckily, Zoro cracks his eyes open and looks around, trying to blink away the fog.

“Wait for me, Zoro” Sanji whispers against his lips, letting them brush with his every word. “Two years. Wait for me”

There’s a shout in the distance and Sanji disappears in the water quickly with a heart so heavy that it nearly drags him to the bottom of the ocean. The local people run closer to Zoro and help him up to his feet, the man dizzy mainly from Sanji’s words.

And wait he does. Zoro chooses a hut near the shore where he last saw Sanji and after some repairs he can call it a home. No matter how loud Zoro’s heart screams for adventure, he shuts it off and lives a simple life on the outskirts of the town. He mainly fishes to eat, sometimes teaches kids about swordsmanship and fighting techniques or tells stories about pirates and their adventures. He never lets it slip that he used to be a pirate himself. It’s easier to keep it to himself.

He counts days since his last meeting with the merman. And days turn into weeks, weeks turns into months and those become years. Zoro loses count after about a year and a half but he never loses his faith. He stands at the shore every evening, the soft wind carrying the unspoken promise between him and Sanji. No matter what happens, he will wait for him right here. Even if it takes three years or a decade. Zoro didn’t agree to lose Sanji in the auction house and he’s not going to lose him in the ocean either.

One day is particularly tiring and Zoro drags himself to his hut with a loud sigh. He sits down on the chair in front of it and looks at the round moon, the moonlight nearly putting him to sleep. Zoro scratches his cheek and props it on his palm next when a particular splash catches his attention. He glances towards the rocky part of the shore and decides to investigate despite his exhaustion. A harpoon in his hand for safety measures, Zoro walks cautiously to the spot before he drops his weapon to the sand with a dull sound. There’s a human curled up on one of the rocks and Zoro’s completely frozen on his place. A part of him wants to run there, but another part tells him that if he moves, the figure will vanish.

After what felt like eternity, the human stands up unsteadily on wobbly legs. Zoro’s breath staggers at the sight and he takes careful steps closer until he meets eyes with those ocean blue ones. A smile stretches on the man’s face, brighter than the moon behind him.

“So you waited”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the story, please let me know what you think in the comments! i love reading them uwu ♥


End file.
